ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is an upcoming CGI-animated comedy action/adventure, sequel of Zootopia, to be released Spring/Summer 2019. The movie is by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Plot/Synopsis Now that Nick and Judy are both cops in Zootopia, they both fight crimes. However sinister new villains tom hardy with laughing Mark Hamill try uprising and revolution to predator and prey create civil war and destroy walls to make zootopia one Nick and judy try to stop he with some friend. Animals *Nick Wilde, a red fox (The main protagonist) *Judy Hopps, a rabbit (The deuteragonist) *Jonathan Batkinson, a bat (The second protagonist) *Adam Heronson, a great blue Heron (The second deuteragonist) *Tadashi Gorki, a black German Shepherd (The antagonist #1) *Ferb Dogfalusi, a dalmatian dog (The antagonist #2) *Dawn Bellwether, a sheep (The assistant mayor) *Flash Slothmore, a sloth (in the DMV) *Finnick Fox, a fennec fox (A singer) *Benjamin Clawhauser, a cheetah, Kylie's uncle and Mrs Clawhauser's son *Kylie Clawhauser, Officer Clawhauser's niece. *Olivia Clawhauser, Officer Clawhauser's mother. *Hodari Bogo, an African buffalo *Lou Coyote, a Coyote (Upcoming antagonist #2) *Wendell Gorillas, a gorilla (Upcoming antagonist #3) *Joe Catboy, a cat (Upcoming tritagonist #1) *Victoria Wilde the Nick's mom *Tucker Wilde, Nick's older brother (Upcoming tritagonist #2) *John Wilde, a red Fox, Nick's father *Vito Rupert Big, an Arctic shrew *Kevin Kozlov, a polar bear *Joe's Dad *Joe's Mom *Leodore Lionheart, a lion (the mayor) *Shoe Founder/Inventor, an unnamed lizard *Wallace Jame, correspondent of Charmingtown, a tiger *Duke Weaselton, a least weasel *Penguin waiter, an unnamed penguin *Travis, a black-footed ferret *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., an African elephant *Boris Kozlov, a polar bear *Ian McHorn, a black rhinoceros *Shirley Oak, an eastern gray squirrel *Peter Moosebridge, a moose *David Koalabell, a koala *Paul, a Frog (A gardener) *Officer Fangmeyer, a tiger (officer) *Eric, a great grey owl (A fisherman) *Horace Hutan, an orangutan (A bartender) *Morris Kozlov, a polar bear, Kevin Kozlov's son *Fred, a crocodile (A dj) *Doug Ramsey, a sheep (A chemist) *Joey, a kangaroo (The superhero) *Mark, a whale (A teacher) *Frank, a spider (A physician) *Zack, a swallow (A snowboarder) *Jim, a lemur (An architect) *Larry, a wolf (The owner of Zootopia Lighthouse) *Ivan, a dove (A magician) *Wolf Breakers, unnamed wolves who destroys Cliffside Asylum *Bruce, a narwhal (A chef) *Kyle, an X-ray fish (A pilot) *Gary, a white wolf (The owner of Zootopia Fire Department) *Officer Arci, a cheetah (officer) *Fireman Zime, a zebra (fireman) & others.... Planet Zearth TBA North Americlaw TBA Zoonited States *Aardiho *Allamabama *Antlaska *Arkangar *Bearizona *Califurnia **San Franciscoink **Los Angerbils *Charmingtown *Connecticat *Cowlorado *Dogaware *Gaurgia *Furginia *Furida *Hyenaii *Igua *Illionois **Shrewcago *Indeerana *Katsus *Katucky *Manateena *Mane *Mongoosota *Monkeyland *Mousachusetts *Mousigan *Moussissippi *Mousouri *Nevadeer *New Hamster *New Mexiclaw *North Catolina *North Dogota *Numbatska *Orcan *Oryhoma *Ohoundo *Penguinvania *Roe Island *South Catolina *South Dogota *Talonnessee *Ternas *Uclaw *Vervet *Washingtalon *Weasconsin *West Furginia *Woyliming *Zooisiana *Zoo Jersey *Zootopia **Sahara Square **Meadowlands **Savannah Central **Tundratown **Rainforest District **Little Rodentia **Canal District **Nocturnal District **The Burrows **Outback Island **The Bayou **Mammal Mountain *Zoo York Cownada *Huntario *Quebark *Bittish Cowlumbia *Owlberta *Nova Skunkia *Mammaltoba Mexiclaw *Mexiclaw City Pawto Rico *San Zooan Jagaica *Kingsloth Gallery Zootopia 2 Poster.jpg|First poster Zootopia000.jpeg Zootopia001.jpeg Zootopia002.jpeg Sheriff Nick Wilde.jpeg Chipmunkcity.jpeg Z2TEASER.jpeg Cops in the school.jpeg Bastard at the feet.jpeg BaneTDKR.jpg Zootopia-LineupComp.jpg Zootopia concept art.jpg Zootopia).jpg Characters of Zootopia.jpg Transcript Zootopia 2/Transcript Trailers *Zootopia 2/Teaser *Zootopia 2/Teaser-Trailer Trivia *1st theme slogan - "There are continue, There are Zootopia". *2nd theme slogan - "There are continue, Nick and Judy are returning". *3rd theme slogan - "New Adventure, New Places and New Friends". *4St new villain base on base from dark kinght rise. Category:Movies Category:2019 Category:Zootopia Category:PG Category:Non-Fanon Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Disney films Category:Comedy Category:Cool Films Category:Films about animals Category:Sequel Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-off Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Melohorror Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Development Category:Real-D 3D Category:Sequels Category:IMAX films Category:Animation Category:Films Category:CGI Films Category:Happy films Category:Architect Films Category:Traveler films Category:Action Category:Dark and Edgy